


The Coven Completed

by AHSCovenAvengersAlliance (APC1989)



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APC1989/pseuds/AHSCovenAvengersAlliance
Summary: As the new Supreme, Cordelia Goode is trying to lead her coven into the future but she is still haunted by past events. However, there may be a way to bring back those that are lost if she and her students are powerful enough...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some language and a few allusions to/descriptions of violence (mostly against hellhounds)
> 
> This story will be the first one in an Alternate Universe where the witches of Coven meet and team up with the Avengers and other Marvel-verse characters (Marvel characters will not feature heavily in this story but will in future works).

“What’s a Supreme?”  
“You’re looking at her”  
That day Cordelia Goode had smiled but in her bed that night, she tossed and turned as the weight of her responsibilities and the events of the previous months flooded her mind. Nan’s death, the loss of Misty Day, Madison’s departure, the burning of Myrtle Snow, her husband Hank, her mother Fiona…all of them gone.  
“How can I lead when I’ve allowed so many to be lost?” That thought haunted her like the spirits of those that had passed. A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. As Supreme she knew she had to be strong for the coven. Though the coven’s future was much brighter than it had been there were still dangers outside the walls of the school.  
“I won’t have any strength to lead if I don’t get to sleep soon.” Pushing back the covers, she got out of her bed put on her robe and quietly proceeded downstairs towards the kitchen.  
The school was silent with the exception of the gentle breathing of the girls that now occupied the many rooms of the house. Taking care not to make too much noise, Cordelia made her way to the kitchen and turned on the light.  
“I’ll fix some tea,” she thought. She opened the cupboard and took out the kettle and a few packets of a chamomile lavender tea which she hoped would relax her. As it warmed on the stove, Cordelia wandered into the parlor. Darkness filled the room but Cordelia felt no need to turn on the light. Instead she collapsed onto the couch trying to avoid thinking about the past when a soft thump sounded within the room.  
“Is someone there?” she asked trying to maintain a level of firmness in her voice. There was no answer; only silence. With a wave of her hand, she conjured a crackling fire in the fireplace which filled the room with light. Looking for the source of the sound, her gaze fell upon a book that seemed to have fallen off the bookshelf. She walked over and picked it up gently. It was an old spell book, bound in leather with pages worn by time, but the title caught Cordelia’s eye; The Contact Grimoire.  
Cordelia’s eyes narrowed slightly and a slight chill went down her spine. How was it on this night when she was remembering all those who had been lost that this particular book should fall off the shelf where she would be first to find it? Was it simply a coincidence or was it something else…?  
The whistle of the kettle on the stove rang out. Cordelia dropped the book in shock. She hurried to the kitchen to take the kettle off the stove before it woke anyone. Catching her breath, she poured the tea her hand trembling slightly from adrenaline. She set the cup on the table to cool and her eyes turned towards the parlor. She hesitated for a moment; should she go back? It all seemed a little too perfect… “Don’t be stupid Cordelia, there’s nothing to be afraid of” she thought to herself.  
She briskly walked back into the parlor, grabbed the book, and put out the fire with a wave of her hand. She made her way back to the kitchen and sat down at the table where, after taking a small sip of tea, she opened the book to the table of contents. As she scanned the chapters, her attention was directed to Chapter Three: Contacting Spirits through Dreams. Turning the pages to that chapter in the book she began to read.  
“Dreams are a simple way to contact those in the Spirit World. However, as with any method of contact they must be handled with caution. If one is not careful they can find themselves lost forever in the dream or worse possessed by spirits sought or unsought”  
Cordelia shuddered slightly; she knew all too well about unsought spirits. Still she continued to read.  
“To Contact the Spirit or Spirits of your choosing you must prepare the following potion to open your mind. On the night you choose to make contact you must ask the Guardians of the Underworld for entry and for permission to contact the spirit or sprits of your choosing.”  
As she read the ingredients of the potion Cordelia felt an enthusiasm that drove away her worries. Herbs and potions were her specialty and clairvoyance had been one of the first gifts she had developed prior to becoming the Supreme. The materials were simple enough to get…  
“Tomorrow” she thought to herself. “Tonight I have to get some sleep.” She put the cup in the sink, turned off the kitchen light and ascended the stairs holding the book close to her chest. As she settled into bed and closed her eyes she still had a small sense of foreboding but it was overcome by a hope reborn within her.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Cordelia taught classes and attended to other matters of the school but in her stolen moments she gathered the materials she would need to prepare the potion. She struggled with whether to tell her council. Zoe and Queenie were the last of her original students and were now members of the coven council. She debated keeping her plans to herself. This was her idea, her responsibility. Zoe and Queenie had already been put through many dangerous situations and she didn’t want to put them at any more risk. There was also a small part of her that was worried they would try to stop her. In the end though she realized she couldn’t keep this entirely to herself. As members of the council Zoe and Queenie had a right to know anything that could affect the future of the coven. On the evening that the potion was completed, she conferred with them in her room. As she had guessed the girls had some misgivings about her plan.  
“You just became the Supreme, the leader of our coven. Now you want to risk all that?” asked Queenie.  
“It sounds dangerous from what you’ve told us and we can’t afford to lose you” said Zoe.  
“I know the risks and believe me, I’ve had my own doubts about this plan, but I feel I have to try this. There has been so much loss…so much death that happened on my watch.” She paused. “At the very least this might be a way that I can put the past behind me and lead this coven into the future.” Zoe and Queenie glanced at each other with worried looks and Queenie sighed.  
“Well you’re the Supreme but until this is over we’re staying in here and taking shifts in case something goes wrong.”   
“Agreed” said Cordelia, “and…” the girls looked at her apprehensively, “…thank you.”  
“No problem,” said Zoe. “We’ll let you get ready.” The girls left the room and Cordelia took the goblet of the potion that she had already set up on her bedside table. Kneeling beside the bed, she raised the goblet.  
“Guardians of the Underworld, allow me to enter your realm so I may commune with those lost to me.” She drank the potion and got into bed. As she pulled the blankets over her she tried to concentrate on the faces of those that had been lost as her eyelids grew heavy and darkness closed in.

Cordelia found herself in a space grey and cold. As she stood mist swirled around her obscuring her vision.   
“Hello Cordelia darling.”  
Cordelia smiled for she knew that voice very well. “Hello Myrtle.” Out of the fog stepped Myrtle Snow, the woman that had in her life been a mother to Cordelia even more so then Cordelia’s own mother. Her red hair and pale skin stood out against the swirling grey fog. Myrtle held out her arms and the two women embraced.   
“My dear girl, you are positively glowing with life. What brings you here to these realms?”  
“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure…I guess I want answers about things.”  
“Oh Cordelia,” Myrtle sighed “You are not blaming yourself for the past are you?”  
“Maybe I am.”  
“Well, I hate to hear that…but at any rate it is nice to have visitors,” said Myrtle taking her arm. “What answers do you seek?” Cordelia paused a moment.  
“I need to know about Misty, Nan and Madison. I want to know if there’s anything I can do for Misty and Nan. As for Madison…well I can’t get a reading on where she’s gone.” Myrtle sighed.  
“Madison is dead though I’m not sure I’m altogether sorry to say that.” Cordelia closed her eyes.  
“How?”   
“Young Kyle killed her in a rage after she refused to bring Zoe back from death and threatened the Coven’s safety.”   
“My God,” said Cordelia closing her eyes. “Why didn’t I see it before?”  
“Maybe you didn’t want to bitch” said a voice from the shadows.  
“Well, well Madison Montgomery,” said Myrtle, “I can’t say it’s a pleasure for you to be joining us.”   
“Oh please lady you’re not exactly strolling with the angels either.” Madison Montgomery stepped out of the mist.   
“Madison, I…I thought you had left…”  
“Oh really? Did you?” Madison looked at Cordelia with venom in her gaze. “You didn’t want to think about what happened to me, not really. What does any of it matter? You brought precious little Zoe back. As for Misty and Nan…well it’s probably too late to do anything for them even if you are the Supreme.”   
“You’re just jealous it isn’t you,” said another voice. A short girl with brown hair a wide face stepped out of the shadows.  
“Nan!” exclaimed Cordelia, “I’m so glad to see you. I’m so sorry you were murdered.”  
“Gee more then you said to me,” said Madison.  
“Oh please shut up,” snapped Nan, “It’s always about you isn’t it?” Madison gave a look of disgust but didn’t reply.  
“Nan, I…this might sound silly everything considered…but how are you?” Nan’s expression dimmed.  
“I’m a slave to Papa Legba now.” Cordelia gasped in horror.  
“Why? How could…?”  
“He promised me nice things if I went with him but when I did he said that I was his servant and that if I didn’t want to be in hell I would follow his orders. I shouldn’t even be here now…”  
“I’m so sorry I failed you Nan,” said Cordelia.  
“It wasn’t your fault,” said Nan. Cordelia took a deep breath.  
“Nan, do you, I mean are you aware of Misty’s fate?”  
“Yes.”  
“I need to see her.” Nan shuddered.   
“I don’t think you want to.”  
“I have to.”  
“Alright, take my hand.”  
Cordelia grasped Nan’s hand in hers and Nan muttered a spell under her breath. Suddenly she and Nan were in a classroom. She saw Misty bring a small frog back to life, being forced to kill it over and over, heard Misty’s screams and the other children’s laughter. “We have to stop this.”  
“We can’t.”  
“Misty Day is a good soul I can’t leave her here.”  
“She can’t even see us.”  
“I can’t watch this anymore,” said Cordelia. They were once again back in the gray fog with Myrtle and Madison.  
“This is bullshit,” said Cordelia.  
“Now Cordelia,” said Myrtle “You can’t blame…”  
“Yes I can blame myself. We pushed her to try and perform the Seven Wonders Myrtle.”  
“Please,” said Madison, “she knew what she was getting herself into.”  
“As much as I hate to agree with Miss Montgomery you really can’t blame yourself. Misty did decide to take part in the Seven Wonders of her own free will.”  
“Oh so for that she deserves hell for eternity?”   
“She doesn’t,” said Nan, “I did say we couldn’t help Misty but I didn’t say it was impossible.” The three other women turned towards Nan with expressions of astonishment.   
“What do you mean?” asked Cordelia.  
“Papa Legba knows many secrets and I’ve managed to find out a few of them. There is an ancient spell; it’s a gateway to physically enter the realms of the dead and it can be used to bring people back. The book you used to get here has a clue about where it is. It is somewhere in the world of the living…” Nan suddenly turned pale. “I have to go now but promise me when you find the spell you’ll come and get me too.”  
“I will,” said Cordelia. Nan gave a small smile and faded back into the shadows.  
“It sounds like you have work to do,” said Myrtle.  
“You can say that again,” Cordelia sighed, “I will try to be back here as soon as I can.”  
“Yeah sure you will,” said Madison with a sneer, rolling her eyes she disappeared into the shadows.”  
“Ignore her, I know you will be back and when the time comes I will do everything in my power to help you free Nan and Misty.”  
“Thank you Myrtle.”  
“It’s no trouble dear though you really should wake up now, your young charges are beginning to worry.” The two women hugged and Myrtle whispered, “Never forget, you have the strength within you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia awoke with a start and sat up in her bed.  
“Holy shit!” Queenie exclaimed as she rushed to Cordelia’s side. “Thank God you’re awake! Let me get Zoe.”  
“No need, I’m here,” said Zoe walking into the room. “I’m glad you’re ok.”  
“Thanks,” said Cordelia, “How long was I out for?”  
“A whole day,” said Queenie, “We were starting to worry about you.”  
“What happened?” asked Zoe.  
“I saw Myrtle, Madison…”  
“Wait, Madison’s dead? Again?”  
“Can’t say I’m surprised,” said Queenie, “What happened?”  
“She…, Cordelia’s voice trailed off. “She was killed by Kyle.”  
“Oh my God,” said Zoe “is he going to be punished? Please, I…”  
“From what I understand he was angry when she didn’t bring you back from the dead during the Seven Wonders. She also made threats against the coven.” Cordelia paused “What he did was wrong but he’s not a witch and he was acting under duress; he won’t be burned Zoe.” Zoe collapsed into a chair weakened with relief.  
“Thank God.”  
“What else happened?” asked Queenie.  
“I saw Nan and I saw Misty…”Cordelia’s voice trailed off.  
“Pretty bad I take it?” said Queenie with concern.  
“Yes…the book! Where is it?”  
“Right here on the dresser,” Queenie handed it to Cordelia who immediately opened the pages to the index.  
“Let’s see…physical gateways,” Cordelia quickly turned the pages, “here it is.”  
“Well, let us hear it too,” said Queenie. Cordelia began to read.  
“In ancient times there was a spell that could open gateways to the afterlife through which one could pass freely and could even be used to bring back those who could not be resurrected by the Vitalum Vitalis and other conventional methods. However due to abuse, it was hidden and then ultimately lost. While there are many legends about where it may be concealed, one of the most common is that remnants of the spell were brought to the new world by the witches of Salem. Unfortunately before the spell could be fully reconstructed the witches’ work was halted by Salem Witch trials. From there the spell was lost.” Cordelia looked at Zoe and Queenie. “This is it, this is the answer. If we find this spell…”  
“How do we know though? Said Zoe, “I hate to sound like a downer but even the description in the book talks about this spell in terms of legend not fact.”  
“Nan specifically pointed me to this book, so not only do I believe it is a fact, I think it’s somewhere in Salem.”  
“My question is, said Queenie, “if the witches of Salem had the spell why didn’t they bring it here with them?”  
“I don’t know,” said Cordelia “but Nan said there was a clue in here about where it was and…I just have a feeling the answers are there. I’m taking the next plane.” Zoe spoke.  
“Do you want us to come with you?”  
“I don’t think so. I need both of you here at the school to run things while I’m gone. Cordelia smiled at them, “I’m sure you’re up to the task.” Queenie sighed.  
“Fine, but you need to call us and let us know how things are going.”  
“Of course,” said Cordelia, “but first I need to pack.”

Two days later Cordelia arrived in Salem Massachusetts. After checking into her hotel she made her way to the public library. She strode briskly to the front desk.  
“Hi I’m researching the Salem trials and I really want to understand the layout of the town, people that were there at the time. Do you have any records like that?” The librarian smiled pleasantly.  
“It’s not often we’re the first stop for out of towners. Sure, we have plenty of stuff. Most of our records are in the basement since we are currently remodeling but I can show you down there.”  
“Great,” said Cordelia. She followed the librarian down to the basement.  
“Now be careful these stairs are a little steep,” said the librarian as she turned on the lights. “I’m sorry it’s a bit chaotic down here but if you need anything let me know.”  
“Of course,” said Cordelia. “One question, do you have a copy machine?”  
“Yes, copies are ten cents a page. You can pay with cash, credit or debit.”  
“Well thanks, that’s all I need to know for now.”  
“My pleasure hon,” said the librarian. She began to ascend the stairs but turned back towards Cordelia. “Are you sure you’ll be alright down here by yourself? Sometimes this basement can get a little spooky.”  
“I’ll be fine but thank you again,” said Cordelia. As soon as the librarian left she got to work looking into town records, cross checking names of witches she knew belonged to the coven with residents of Salem town and village. She was so absorbed in her work she barely noticed the time pass and by the end of the day she had made excellent progress in her search. Armed with copies of maps and records she made her way back upstairs to the main lobby.  
“Oh good,” said the librarian. I was just about to come down and let you know that we were about to lock up for the night. Did you find everything you needed?”  
“Yes, I think I have a pretty good place to start from.”  
“Well best of luck to you on whatever it is you’re working on.”  
You have no idea… thought Cordelia. She smiled and replied “Thanks again for all your help.” She exited the library and stepped into the cool evening air caught up in the many thoughts clouding her mind. She was on her way to the car when she had an odd sensation that she was being watched. She glanced around the parking lot but there was no one there. Suddenly she thought she saw something move in the bushes a rustle. With a hurried unease she quickly unlocked the car door, got in and started the engine. As she drove away she felt slightly more at ease but as she looked in the rearview mirror she thought she saw the outline of a man cloaked in shadow.

After ordering some takeout for dinner Cordelia made her way back to the hotel and settled in for the night. Before bed she gave Zoe and Queenie a call.  
“Hey Girls.”  
“Cordelia! We were starting to worry” said Zoe. Cordelia smiled.  
“I’m fine. How’s everything at the school?”  
“It’s going well; not the same without you though.”  
“How are things going up there?” asked Queenie.  
“Pretty well, today was mostly research; finding out where people lived and such. Tomorrow I’m going to try to go to some of the places and see if there are any clues or at the very least if I can pick up anything through clairvoyance.”  
“Great well just keep us updated.”  
“I will. Goodnight”  
“Later Cordelia.”  
Cordelia hung up the phone with a small sigh. Should she have told Zoe and Queenie about the mysterious figure she saw in the shadows? The incident had certainly given her an uneasy feeling. No, she decided. It was a random event and nothing more. All the same she cast a spell of protection and made sure that the doors and windows to her room were locked tight.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Cordelia got up and drove to the nearby Danvers; the site of Salem Village and home to many of the witches including Prudence Mather, the Supreme at the time. She parked the car along a tree lined street and walked towards a two story house with a wide front porch at the street’s end. The house itself was fairly unremarkable but Cordelia knew that on this land the house of Supreme Prudence Mather once stood. She rang the bell but there was no answer. She was about to ring again when she was approached by a neighbor.  


“Are you looking for the Murphy’s?” Cordelia turned to see a middle aged woman coming towards her.  


“Why yes,” said Cordelia quickly, “do you know if they will be in at all today?”  


“Unfortunately, they’re out of town right now, I’m watching the house for them while they are gone. Is there anything I can help you with?”  


“Well I was just curious…I’m doing some research on the area and I was wondering if they knew anything about the land their house was built on and if I could take a quick look around.” The woman gave her a quizzical look.  


“Well they are going to be out of town for one more week and I’m not sure how they’d feel about a stranger looking around the property.”  


“Of course,” said Cordelia with a grim realization of what she needed to do. She didn’t like to use her powers of concilium but every moment she wasted was another moment that Nan and Misty were suffering. “Here we go” she thought and looked the woman deeply in the eyes. “I really need to see the house and I need you to show it to me now.”  


The woman’s face was overcome with a calm passivity. “Of course, just let me get the keys,” she stated in an almost monotone voice. She walked back to her house and returned a few minutes later with the house keys which she handed to Cordelia.  


“Thank you, perhaps you could wait here on the porch.” The woman nodded silently and walked to the nearby porch swing.  
Cordelia unlocked the door and stepped into the house. It was clean and quiet but there was an underlying hum of energy. She walked to the living room where the energy seemed to be the strongest. Sitting on the couch, she closed her eyes and murmured a spell. When she opened her eyes again she was no longer in the current day but in a small house in the sixteen hundreds. A woman, Prudence Mather, was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. There was a knock on the door. Prudence rose and answered it. Two women entered.  


“Greetings Anne, Elizabeth,” said Prudence “are the others coming?” One of the women nodded.  


“Yes, in small groups as you proposed so as not to arouse suspicion.”  


“Good” said Prudence. She began to cough and had to sit back down in the chair. The other witches rushed to her.  


“Are you alright Prudence?”  


“Yes Anne, I’m fine” Prudence said shakily. “Could you please get me a cloth they are over there?” Anne rushed to get the cloth and Cordelia saw the blood on Prudence’s hand. Her consumption was obviously advanced. Anne brought a cloth back to Prudence. “Thank you child” said Prudence. As she wiped her hand Cordelia saw Anne and Elizabeth look at each other with worry. Another knock came at the door.  


“I’ll get it Prudence,” said Anne. She walked over to the door and opened it for three more witches. Over what must have been an hour, more women arrived. Once the whole coven was gathered Prudence stood and spoke.  


“I’m sure I do not need to tell you that unfortunately our coven is in a time of great crisis. Some good witches have already been captured or killed as well as our townsfolk that, though not affiliated with us have suffered from false accusations.” Prudence took a deep breath and Cordelia saw a tear in her eye. However, when she spoke again, it was with a quiet and gentle firmness. “I have called this meeting tonight to discuss what needs to be done. It is quite obvious to me, and I’m sure to you all as well, that Salem is no longer safe for any of us and our best chances of survival are to flee southward.” Murmurs and whispers quickly filled the room. It was Elizabeth who spoke.  


“Prudence, how do you intend to make the journey with your illness?” Prudence gave a heavy sigh.  


“I do not intend to make the journey Elizabeth. I feel our only hope lies in the sacred taking. Once I am dead a new Supreme will rise and she will be able to lead you to safety.” Her statement was met with stunned reactions. Cordelia saw the shocked faces of the other witches, some simply pale and ghost like, others streaked with tears, and still others trying to hold it together to comfort their fellow witches.  


“You can’t,” exclaimed Anne in tears, “there has to be another way Prudence.”  


”I’m the Supreme of this coven and I can and will,” said Prudence with a slight edge in her voice. “This is the only way for the coven to survive and I intend to see that it does.” After a moment Elizabeth spoke.  


"When is the ritual to be done and what must we do to prepare?”  


“We shouldn’t waste any time. In three days’ we will meet to perform the ritual. Hopefully that will give all of you some time to get your affairs in order. At midnight on the third day we shall perform the sacred taking in Harper’s wood near the well. Once it is done and the new supreme arises you will all be led to safety. Elizabeth bowed her head.  


“All shall be done as you wish. We shall see to it.” Murmurs of agreement filled the room.  


“There is one other thing you must do,” said Prudence. Before you leave someone should try to get word to our sister Tituba. There were more murmurs but Cordelia could since that these were of discontent.  


“Why should we wait for her? She’s the one that got us into this mess,” said one of the witches angrily. Prudence raised an eyebrow.  


“I would think you’d be more sympathetic to our sister witch in prison, not to mention one who guided many of you in your abilities.” This seemed to placate the witches but Cordelia could still sense tension in the air. “As I was saying, at the very least try and let Sister Tituba know where you are going so at the very least she can find you again if she is released from prison. After all, she is the one with the most knowledge of the gateway spell.” Cordelia drew breath; this was the first mention of the spell that she was searching for.  
“I believe that covers everything we need to discuss,” said Prudence. “Remember in three days we will meet in Harper’s Wood near the well. Go in peace my sisters.”  


“And you as well,” the witches said in return. The vision faded and Cordelia opened her eyes in the present day. She got up from the couch and walked out of the house locking the door behind her. She handed them back to the woman who was still sitting on the porch swing.  


“In five minutes you’ll wake up and you won’t remember any of this.”  
“Of course,” said the woman and she shut her eyes while Cordelia walked to her car and getting in, began to make her way to Harper’s wood.

As Cordelia walked towards the woods she felt an energy almost pulsing with a life of its own. She walked along the path letting the energy lead her until finally after almost an hour she came to a small clearing where the air seemed to positively hum with it. As she glanced around the clearing her eyes fell upon what looked like the remains of a small well. She approached it with excitement and taking a deep breath touched one of the crumbling stones.  
She opened her eyes it was now night. She saw the witches gathered around the well. They were all looking down into the well and Cordelia realized that Prudence must have already taken her life. Suddenly Elizabeth looked up from the well. “ 

"It is I, I can feel it.” She then proceeded to perform the Seven Wonders in front of the other witches in a matter of minutes.  


“All hail our new Supreme” exclaimed Anne.  


“Hail,” replied the witches.  


“Now sisters,” said Elizabeth, “as soon as we finish the preparations we should begin our journey southward, I suggest we leave at dawn.”  


“Elizabeth,” said Anne, “what of Prudence’s request…that we leave word for Tituba about our destination?”  


“What of it?” said one of the other witches coldly. Anne ignored her and continued to look at Elizabeth.  


“Prudence made us promise to try and at least leave word about where we were going.”  


“I know what Prudence requested,” said Elizabeth, “but her primary objective was that the coven survive and that is the top priority. If we give Tituba too many details and she is interrogated she could reveal where we are going and then the coven would once again be in danger”  


“But what about the gateway spell? When I went to get it from her she wouldn’t tell me until I could give her our destination. She wanted to keep it until she was reunited with the coven. Now I’m beginning to see why…”  


“The gateway spell is a legend we don’t even know that it’s going to work,” cried the witch who had spoken before. I’m not risking my life for a legend.”  


“It was more than a legend to Prudence,” said Anne.  


“Prudence is gone now Anne,” said Elizabeth, “and while it saddens me to leave with a sister witch in trouble we have far too many other lives at stake. We can’t risk anyone else.”  


“Fine,” said Anne softly but with sadness in her voice. The vision faded. Cordelia opened her eyes and once more it was daylight. So, the spell was with Tituba or it had been at one time. However even with all the research she had done, both recently and in the past trying to trace various family bloodlines, she had never been able to find where Tituba had gone after she left Salem. However she did have one connection. Once she made her way out of the woods Cordelia drove back to the hotel. Upon arriving at her room she immediately placed a call to the school.

“Hello, you’ve reached Mrs. Robichaux’s Academy.”  


“Zoe is that you?”  


“Yeah, hey Cordelia is everything ok? We weren’t expecting to hear from you until later.”  


“I’m fine. I need to talk to Queenie though.”  


“Sure, hold on.” There was silence and then Queenie spoke.  


“Hey Cordelia, what’s up?”  


“Queenie there’s something I need you to do that might help us find the spell.”  


“Sure, what?”  


“I need you to use the contact spell to find Tituba. She was the last known person who had some kind of link to the gateway spell. Do you think you can do it?  


“Well yeah,” said Queenie, “but, no offense, why do you want me to do it? I mean you’ve done it before.”  


“Well, you’re a direct descendent so you would probably have a closer link then I would and well…” Cordelia told her about the vision in the woods. “Let’s just say after that I’m not sure she’d trust many other witches.”  


“I’d better let you go then,” said Queenie. “If you want this done by tonight I suppose I need to start preparing it now.”  


“Thanks Queenie, there should be some leftover ingredients in the greenhouse. Just be careful ok?”  


“Ok, later Cordelia.”  


Back at the school Queenie hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. Zoe walked by, “Hey what did Cordelia want?” Queenie sighed.  


“Let’s just say it looks like I’m going to a family reunion.”


	5. Chapter 5

That night Queenie prepared for contact with the spirit world. As she fell asleep she tried to focus her mind on finding Tituba. However the weight of the task troubled her. Although Tituba was her ancestor it was at that moment Queenie realized how little she knew about her. I’m not even sure what she looks like, she thought to herself. However, the effects of the potion began to take hold and soon she was asleep.  
She awoke in the cold gray mist. She stood up slowly trying to see through the fog. “Hello? Is anybody there?” There was no answer. “Shit! It’s not working.” However, before she could get too worried someone spoke out of the darkness.  
“I am here child as requested.” Queenie quickly turned around and saw a dark skinned woman with a regal bearing. Though she was much thinner then Queenie her eyes were the same.  
“Hi,” said Queenie after a moment, “I’m Queenie your descendent…I need to ask you something.” Tituba smiled slightly but there was a look of worry in her eyes.  
“I know who you are and what you seek. However, I have some questions for you too. Why do you and your fellow witches want the gateway spell?”  
“We want to try to rescue our friends. We want to bring them back and the gateway spell is the only way we can do that.” Tituba nodded.  
“A natural desire, but death is part of the natural cycle.”  
“Not for our friends; Nan was murdered by the former supreme of our coven and Marie Laveau, and Misty was trapped in hell while trying to perform the Seven Wonders.”  
“I see…” said Tituba. There was a moment of silence before Tituba spoke again. “Tell me something Queenie, do you trust your fellow witches?”  
“Yeah,” said Queenie. Tituba sighed.  
“I trusted a coven once too. I thought they were my friends, my sisters, and that I was an equal in their eyes…but when the Salem trials began I realized how wrong I was. In the end I was just someone to be thrown away. They saw me the same way everyone else did, a colored servant. They left me behind…”her voice trailed off.  
“Believe me,” said Queenie, “if there’s anyone who understands it’s me. I spent most of my life feeling worthless, like no one gave a damn about me and that no matter what I did people would just see a fat black girl. But then Cordelia found me and brought me to the academy and now I’m a member of her council...and things are changing. You are remembered among witches today and even though you suffered you somehow got out of prison, out of Salem, and managed to survive. If it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t be here.” She looked Tituba in the eye, “Look, I can promise you, if there is one witch who won’t leave anyone behind its Cordelia Goode.”  
Tituba closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “When I was released from prison I hid the gateway spell in Prudence Mather’s crypt. At that point it was a remnant of a life I felt I could no longer have and I figured it was only fitting to bury it with the last person who cared about me.”  
“Thank you,” said Queenie, “and you’re wrong you know, Prudence wasn’t…isn’t the last witch to care about you.” Tituba smiled gently.  
“Farewell Queenie, good luck to you and your coven in your quest.”  
“Good bye, and thanks again for everything.” The next thing she knew she was awake in her room at the school. She hurriedly got out of bed and made her way to Cordelia’s office where she dialed the number for Cordelia’s hotel.

It had been a day and a half since Cordelia had last spoken with Queenie and she was beginning to worry. She paced the length of her hotel room finally pausing by the window. Drawing back the curtain she looked out at the view. As she focused on the street below she saw something which startled her greatly. A dark skinned man was leaning against the corner of the building next door and he seemed to be looking up at her window. Before Cordelia could contemplate any further the phone rang. Cordelia closed the curtains swiftly and walked across the room to pick up the phone.  
“Cordelia it’s me! I know where the spell is!”  
“That’s amazing Queenie! Where?”  
“It’s at the grave of Prudence Mather. She’s buried in a crypt in the old Salem graveyard. The spell should be hidden in there.”  
“You did great Queenie. As soon as I get it I’ll start making arrangements to fly back.”  
“Good, and hey maybe soon we’ll have Misty and Nan back too.”  
“I hope so,” said Cordelia. “Thanks Queenie, I knew you could do it.”  
“Just come home safe ok?”  
“I will. I’ll see you soon.” Cordelia hung up the phone and started preparing to leave. She then remembered the mysterious gentleman. She walked back to the window and opened the curtains. The man was gone. I’m just being paranoid she thought. All the same she muttered a quick protection spell before she walked out the door.

Cordelia arrived at the graveyard. The sun was setting but it was just as well. She would need the cover of night. She walked through the cemetery trying to sense the energy but in a place with so much spiritual energy it was hard to detect. Cordelia dug into her bag and pulled out a small bag of pebbles. Kneeling down she spilled the stones on the ground. According to the stones the spell was further within the graveyard. Cordelia made her way deeper into the graveyard when she arrived at the center of the graveyard she took out the bag of pebbles and threw them on the ground. I don’t understand, thought Cordelia, it says the spell is here. She looked closer within the undergrowth, suddenly she found stone. Brushing away leaves and dirt she found a tunnel. Well, down the rabbit hole, she thought and slid down the tunnel. She came out in an underground stone room. Brushing a spider webs and dust off of her she began to look around. The stones looked aged and the room had several bones within it. This is it, she realized, this is the crypt Prudence is buried in. She slowly walked through the room trying to sense something, anything…  
Suddenly she stopped and looked down at her feet. She knelt down on the floor and taking some tools out of her bag she began to remove the stones. Underneath there was a dirt floor but the energy was stronger. Cordelia took out a trowel and dug into the earth. After a few minutes of digging the trowel hit something hard with a thunk. Cordelia drew in her breath and brushed away the earth. It looked like a lid to a box. She swiftly dug around it and pulled it out it had held together surprisingly well considering the many years. She paused, this was it, and this might be the final step to getting Misty and Nan back. She opened the box. A blinding light escaped causing Cordelia to quickly shut her eyes. When she slowly opened them she saw a stone that shone with an unearthly light. She picked it up slowly taken in by its beauty. She looked back in the box and saw a yellowed sheet of paper. She set the stone to the side and picked it up, her hand trembling, and slowly opened the paper. It was the gateway spell. She put the stone and the spell back in the box and put it in her bag. “Time to go home,” she said to herself and made her way out of the crypt and back to the hotel.

When Cordelia arrived back at the school Zoe and Queenie were there to greet her. After getting her bags to her room they all gathered in Cordelia’s office.  
“So what’s next?” Zoe asked, “When are we performing the spell?”  
“Soon,” said Cordelia there are a few issues though.  
“Seriously? I thought the hard part was over,” said Queenie.  
“It is,” said Cordelia, “but first for the spell to have the most power we have to wait for a full moon.”  
“Well that’s not too bad,” said Zoe “full moon is in another week.”  
“There’s another issue though,” said Cordelia, “The spell needs five people.”  
“So? We have a school full of witches,” said Queenie.  
“Yes but this is highly advanced magic that I’m not sure many of our new students can handle.” Zoe and Queenie looked at each other and back at Cordelia.  
“You have someone in mind,” said Cordelia.  
“As a matter of fact we do,” said Queenie.  
“The Whitmore twins,” said Zoe. “Catherine and Callista. They are both very powerful. They have levels of telekinesis, healing abilities… They also have concilium although it’s expressed in an interesting way; they have it through song.”  
“They have the Siren Song? That hasn’t been seen…”  
“In centuries, we know.”  
“Actually I’m surprised they aren’t famous by now,” said Queenie. “They made extra cash for years entering and winning various talent shows with their powers.”  
“They were probably trying to stay under the radar,” said Cordelia. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s bring them in.”

A few minutes later Queenie came back with the twins. Cordelia stood up, “Catherine, Callista, I’m so sorry we haven’t been able to get better acquainted before now.” She stood back and looked at the two girls. They both had fair skin and deep blue eyes but one girl had reddish brown hair and the other strawberry blonde. “Won’t you please have a seat?” The two girls sat in chairs in front of the desk exchanging furtive looks. “Zoe and Queenie have been telling me about you…good things of course.” This seemed to put the girls more at ease. The dark haired girl spoke first.  
“What exactly did you need to see us about? Queenie mentioned something about a project?”  
“I was just about to get to that,” said Cordelia, “You’re Catherine correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Which means you must be Callista,” Cordelia said looking at the blonde haired girl. She nodded in return. “The reason I asked you here today is we need two more witches for a spell that we want to cast. It’s very powerful advanced magic and many witches probably wouldn’t be able to do it but Zoe and Queenie seem to think that you two might have what it takes.”  
“What’s the spell?” Catherine asked with an inquisitive look.  
“It opens a gateway to the realms of the dead and allows for people to be resurrected. We are attempting to use it to rescue some of the former members of our coven who were lost to us but are unable to be resurrected any other way.” Cordelia paused a moment. “I won’t lie to you, this spell could be dangerous and while I will do everything to ensure our safety it is possible that we might not make it back. I need to know that you are willing to accept the risks involved.” The twins sat in silence for a moment. It was Callista who spoke first.  
“I’ve always liked a little danger; I’ll help.”  
“How about you Catherine?” Cordelia searched Catherine’s face. She was very pale and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. However when she met Cordelia’s gaze she had a look of determination.  
“My sister and I will do whatever we can to help you. We won’t let you down.”  
“Good,” said Cordelia “in that case we should start to prepare. Zoe, I need you to get the materials for the alter. It seems fairly simple…candles, knife, chalice, incense…it can probably be set up on the fireplace.  
“Will do,” said Zoe  
“Queenie, the spell requires a circle similar to those in voodoo magic. Since you have the most experience with that…”  
“Got it, just let me take a look at it.”  
“We also need an offering that represents each of the elements,” said Cordelia. Each of you pick an element and bring something to represent it.”  
“What are you going to be doing then?” Callista asked curiously.  
“I will be providing the element of the void along with handling our ‘key’ to the spirit world.” Cordelia took out the wooden box from her desk, “this.” She opened it and the otherworldly light filled the room.  
“Wow,” said Callista, what is that?  
“Well according to the spell it’s placed at the center of the pentagram and acts as a key or power source to help us open the portal.” Cordelia closed the box and put it back in her desk drawer. “It’s getting close to dinnertime we should head down.” She stood up and the others prepared to leave. “One week girls…in one week we bring our sister witches home."


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the night of the full moon. Cordelia felt apprehensive throughout the day and could hardly concentrate. She wondered if Zoe, Queenie and the twins were feeling as anxious. Finally, when the day was done and the rest of the girls were in bed asleep they all met in the parlor.  
“Just got done drawing that circle today,” said Queenie, “My God, that thing was complicated.”  
“Alter’s ready,” said Zoe, “candles are lit and everything.”  
“Good,” said Cordelia. “I have the stone.” She opened up the wooden box and put the glowing object in the center of the pentagram. “Catherine, Callista, are you ready to proceed?”  
“We are,” Catherine replied.  
“Perfect, said Cordelia, “let’s begin.” She went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Absinthe and some small glasses. “For anyone that doesn’t know,” she said pouring the liquid, “absinthe is the drink of the divine. I figure with what we’re facing tonight we could use a bit.” She finished pouring the absinthe and handed each of the girls a glass. “A toast for our journey.”  
“Cheers,” murmured the girls and they all drank the absinthe quickly.  
“Right,” said Cordelia, “let’s go to our places in the circle.” Each of the women proceeded to a point on the pentagram. Cordelia looked around the circle at each of the girls and took a deep breath.  
“We’re ready,” she said, “Guardians of the afterlife we entreat you to hear our plea and let us enter your realm.” She nodded to Catherine who held up a silver chalice.  
“To the Guardians I offer the element of water which gives and sustains life.” Catherine set the chalice within the pentagram and stepped back. Queenie was the next to speak.  
“To the Guardians I offer the element of fire which gives and sustains life.” She brought out a candle and murmured, “Incindio.” The candle flared with light and Queenie set it in the pentagram. It was now Callista’s turn.  
“To the Guardians I offer the element of earth which gives and sustains life.” She took out a small leather pouch and brought out a handful of rich dark earth. She closed her eyes and murmured a spell and out of the earth there grew a small white flower. She placed it within the pentagram. It was now Zoe’s turn.  
“To the Guardians I offer the element of air which gives and sustains life.” She brought out a white feather and placed it within the pentagram. It was now up to Cordelia to offer the final element.  
“To the Guardians I offer the void that is life and darkness, everything and nothing and I entreat you to accept these gifts which we have offered.” Closing her eyes she whispered “creare vacuum.” There arose a swirling dark mass. It surrounded the circle and filled the room with a blackness through which nothing could be seen. A wind howled through the room.  
“Zoe, Catherine, take my hands! All of you grab hands!” yelled Cordelia above the howling wind. She felt Zoe and Catherine grab hold of her hands in the darkness. Suddenly there was an explosion of white blinding light that made everyone close their eyes. “It’s time!” Cordelia cried out. She began to say the final part of the spell “Aperi spirituum sphaerae aperiut ianuam regni spirituum.” The other girls joined in. “Aperi spirituum sphaerae aperiut ianuam regni spirituum.” “Again,” yelled Cordelia. They all joined together in one voice. “APERI SPIRITUUM SPHAERAE APERUIT IANUAM REGNI SPIRITUUM! APERI SPIRITUUM SPHAERAE APERUIT IANUAM REGNI SPIRITUUM! APERI SPIRITUUM SPHAERAE APERUIT IANUAM REGNI SPIRITUUM!”  
Suddenly the light vanished and the glowing stone rose up in the center of the circle. It emitted a beam of light which shot towards the fireplace. There was another explosion of light and when it had subsided there was an opening in the fireplace from out of which a cold mist.  
“We did it,” said Zoe. “Holy shit, we actually did it.”  
“Don’t get too excited,” said Cordelia. “We still need to find Misty and Nan and get them, and ourselves, out.”  
“Well what are we waiting for?” asked Queenie.  
“Right,” Cordelia said grabbing a bag of supplies, “follow me.” One by one they walked through the portal and into the darkness.  
“Why is it so cold in here?” Callista shivered.  
“That would be the coldness of the tomb young lady.” Myrtle snow stepped out of the mist. “I knew you would make it Cordelia,” she said giving her a hug. “We must hurry though; there is much to do and not much time to do it in.”  
“Where do you propose we start?”  
“It’s probably best if to split up. I can take you to Misty but unfortunately I am not sure of Nan’s whereabouts. Rumor has it that Papa Legba has been keeping a tight leash on her.”  
“Zoe and I can go after Legba, I’ve handled him before,” said Queenie. You and the twins go find Misty.”  
“Sounds good, take this” said Cordelia handing Zoe and Queenie a dagger. “We will meet back here at the entrance when we are done. Make sure you are back here before dawn.”  
“We will,” said Queenie and she and Zoe watched as Cordelia and the twins followed Myrtle into the darkness. Zoe sighed.  
“Where do we even start on finding Nan?”  
“Don’t worry,” said Queenie reassuringly, “I know somebody.”

Myrtle Cordelia and the twins headed deeper into the darkness. The temperature dropped steadily the further they went. “Jeez, I didn’t expect the way to hell to be freezing,” said Callista shivering.  
“Hold on, I may have a jacket here somewhere,” said Catherine. She searched within her bag and pulled out a black jacket with a fleece lining. “Here you go.”  
“Let me guess my dear,” said Myrtle “you thought hell was going to be brimstone, fire, and boiling lakes of fire.”  
“Well yeah, actually I can’t help but wonder if that would be preferable at this point,” Callista replied. Myrtle chuckled half-heartedly.  
“Ah darling, we all have our own personal hell; and what truly makes it torture isn’t the temperature but the fact you have no one to share the pain with.” There was an uncomfortable silence following this statement. “Come we are almost there.” They finally came to a giant pair of doors black as the darkest night. “Ladies,” said Myrtle, “Welcome to Hell” and pushed the door open wide.

“I believe you sent for me.” Queenie opened her eyes.  
“It’s good to see you again Tituba.”  
“I am glad to see you again Queenie and I am glad you managed to find the spell.”  
“Well, we need your help again. This is my friend Zoe by the way, we have to find our friend Nan. Apparently Papa Legba is keeping her prisoner.”  
“He is probably keeping your friend in his lockbox; his place for special prisoners and servants. Luckily right now he is out making his infernal deals. I can show you the way but we must hurry.” 

Myrtle, Cordelia and the twins found themselves facing a long hallway with rows of black doors. “This definitely wasn’t what I expected,” said Callista.  
“Each of these doors has a room behind it with a personal hell for every person that winds up here,” said Myrtle.  
“How are we going to find your friend?” Catherine looked worried, “there have to be thousands of these doors.”  
“That’s actually fairly simple,” said Cordelia. She took out her bag of divination stones and kneeling down she scattered them on the ground. “Right,” she said gathering the stones back in her bag. I know where she is just follow me.  
“We must be careful though,” said Myrtle. “The hallways are a labyrinth worthy of the King of Crete and his minotaur.”  
“God, I hope we don’t meet any of those,” Cordelia said with a shudder. Catherine spoke.  
“I have something to get us out of a labyrinth,” digging into her bag she pulled out a ball of yarn. “I thought we ran a risk of facing something like this so I took a tip from Theseus. It’s enchanted so that no matter how far we go and no matter what tricks this place tries to pull we will be able to get out.”  
“I must say Cordelia, I’m rather impressed with your new students.”  
“Well, I always try to come prepared,” said Catherine modestly.  
“What else do you have in there?” Callista asked.  
“Some bottles of water, snacks, bandages, potions and other herbal remedies…” Callista sighed.  
“Only you would go to the gates of hell and pack like you’re going on a camping trip.”  
“We can talk about packing techniques later,” said Cordelia, “right now we need to focus on finding Misty and getting home. Follow me and stay close.”

Queenie, Zoe and Tituba emerged from a passageway. Queenie stopped to catch her breath “How much further is it?”  
“It is this way,” Tituba brushed aside the fog. Revealing a stone wall with a barred door. “Perhaps I still have enough magic to get the lock.” Tituba closed her eyes and put her hands above the lock. The lock clicked and the door opened with a soft creak. A staircase went down into the darkness below. The three women walked down the steps.  
“I’m surprised this isn’t a part of hell,” said Zoe.  
“Oh believe me child, from the tales I have heard it is just as bad,” Tituba replied. They finally arrived at the landing.  
“Nan! Are you here?” Queenie listened for a sound, any sound. Suddenly a muffled cry came from behind one of the doors.  
“I’m here! I’m here! Help!”  
Queenie Zoe and Tituba rushed to the door and Tituba unlocked it with her magic. Nan was chained up on the stone floor. Queenie and Zoe saw she was badly bruised.  
“Hey, listen Nan we are going to get you out of here,” said Queenie. She used a spell to break the chains confining Nan. “Zoe help me lift her up.” They helped Nan to her feet and began to proceed towards the door when suddenly from the darkness a large black dog with eyes that glowed like burning coal lunged from the darkness growling and blocked the entrance way.  
“God what the hell is that?!” Zoe cried out fearfully.  
“It’s one of Papa Legba’s hellhounds,” Nan replied her voice shaking. The dog continued to advance growling and baring its sharp fangs.  
“Queenie that knife would be good right about now,” said Zoe.  
“Ok,” said Queenie. She readied herself, her hand trembling.  
“Wait!” Tituba grabbed it from Queenie, murmured something under her breath, and pressed it back into her hand. At that moment the dog lunged forward opening its mouth its fangs shining in what little light there was.  
“Queenie now! Zoe yelled. As the dog came down Queenie pushed the others back with her powers stabbed upward and managed to bury the knife its belly. The beast gave a final howl before it expired and collapsed of top of her.  
“Help! Get it off of me!” Zoe managed to levitate the body so that they could get Queenie out from underneath it.  
“Are you ok?” Zoe examined Queenie. She was covered in the blood of the beast which was pitch black. Queenie nodded still trembling with fear and adrenaline.  
“I’m…I’m fine but,” she held up the broken handle of the dagger “the knife’s broken. What did you do to it anyway?” She turned to Tituba.  
“I blessed it,” said Tituba. “Only a blessed object, an instrument of God, can destroy one of those infernal creatures,”  
“Well let’s get out of here before more of those things come to get us,” said Zoe and after helping Queenie off the floor they proceeded together up the stairs.

“We’re almost there,” said Cordelia as they walked down the final hallway. “Seventh door on the left.” They rushed towards the door Cordelia flung it open and the women burst into the room.  
“…If she can’t dissect a dead frog she can dissect a live one.”  
“DESISTO SIMULACRUM!” Cordelia cried out. The students, the teacher, and even the furniture and cabinets dissolved and the women were left in an empty grey compartment.  
“Cordelia!” Misty had collapsed to her knees and was weeping uncontrollably. Cordelia rushed over and knelt down next to her. “Are…are you really here? Please…Oh God…”  
“I’m here Misty,” said Cordelia embracing her. “It’s over.”  
“I thought I would never see you again,” said Misty wiping away tears.  
“You definitely gave us a scare, said Cordelia as she helped Misty to her feet, “come on, we’re going home.”  
A low growl filled the room and when the women turned towards the door they saw a hell hound standing in their path snarling aggressively.  
“Everyone stay back!” The women backed up slowly into the room. The dog advanced deliberately, teeth bared with its flaming eyes on them, the prey.  
How in the world am I going to get us out of this? Terrified Cordelia began to look for a way out but escape seemed impossible.  
“Psst Cordelia, I think I have a plan.” Cordelia turned towards Catherine who was clutching a bottle of water in her hand.  
“Well whatever it is, I’d love to hear it.”  
“We scatter, it can’t chase all of us. When I give a signal we’ll go in different directions once we make it out the door you, Misty and Myrtle start going towards the entrance. Callista and I will go in the opposite direction and get that…thing to follow us.”  
“Wait we will WHAT?!” Callista hissed, “Are you crazy?!”  
“Possibly but I don’t think there’s an alternative.”  
“Catherine, I can’t let the two of you…”  
“We will be fine; just trust me ok?”  
“Ok,” said Cordelia. Callista whimpered.  
“Fine but you are so going to owe me for this.”  
“Ok, on my count, one…two…THREE!” The women darted in different directions past the dog. At first the hell hound was unsure of who to chase but as soon as the women got to the door it charged after them.  
“Hey! Come get us you ugly brute!” Catherine and Callista raced down the corridor the dog rampaging after them growling and barking.  
“Well thanks for dragging me into this!” Callista yelled sarcastically, “I mean you could have picked the lady who’s already dead but no…you have to use your little sister for live bait!”  
“I thought you said you liked danger,” Catherine looked up ahead and she saw a point where the hallway branched off. “I’m going to go up ahead and open up this water. Keep running ok?”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!! Callista screamed after her, “THAT MONSTER WANTS TO EAT US AND YOUR BIG PLAN IS TO GIVE IT A DRINK?!!” However Catherine had already transported herself further down the corridor. Looking back she saw Callista coming towards her, the dog close on her heels. Come on Callie, you can make it, just a few more steps. She poured the water into the pathway and hid behind the corner. Callista ran through the puddle. She slipped and almost fell but Catherine used her telekinesis to yank her sister out of the way. The hell hound wasn’t so lucky. When it hit the puddle there was a hiss and the smell of burning fur and flesh filled the air. The beast continued running down the corridor yelping in agony.  
“What did you have in that bottle?!” Callista looked at her sister in shock. Catherine smiled.  
“Just some water that got blessed earlier this week. I figured it might come in handy.”  
“No kidding,” a waft of the stench came there way. Callista turned slightly green. “Let’s get going before that thing comes back…or I throw up.”  
“Definitely,” the girls helped each other up and began to walk back the way they came. “I have to say, I almost feel bad for it.” Callista shook her head.  
“You are the only person I know that would feel bad for a demonic creature about to eat you.”  
“I guess I always have been overly empathetic,” Catherine said. “Seriously though Callie, did you really think I was going to let you get eaten by that dog?” Callista smiled.  
“Well if you were pissed off enough…” The girls laughed. “Honestly though, I should have realized you would come through for me; you always do.” The sisters continued to walk until they finally caught Cordelia, Misty and Myrtle.  
“Thank God you girls are ok!” Cordelia’s relief was apparent. “How did you get away from the hell hound?” The girls told her what they had done and by the time they had finished the story they were back at Hell’s entrance.  
“I must say I’m impressed with both of you, for your quickness in thought—and on foot” said Cordelia.  
“Well aren’t you all just so clever?” Out of the shadows stepped Madison Montgomery, her face sullen and her eyes fixed on Cordelia.


	7. Chapter 7

Queenie, Zoe, Tituba and Nan came out at the top of the secret passage. “Ok,” said Queenie taking a deep breath, “now all we have to do is find the others and get out of here.”  
“Wait,” said Nan, “I want to bring back Luke.”  
“Luke?” asked Tituba confusedly.  
“Guy who lived next door to us who died.” said Queenie “Look, Nan we have to go.”  
“I want to get Luke,” said Nan, “If we don’t bring him back I don’t want to go either.”  
“Seriously? You’d rather stay here and be a slave to Papa Legba?” asked Zoe in dismay.  
“Please, we can do it we still have some time,” said Nan.  
“To be fair,” said Tituba softly, “you did express a desire not to leave anyone behind.” Queenie sighed…  
“Fine where is he?”  
“He’s in heaven.”  
“Of course he is,” said Queenie with a hint of frustration. “Well how do we get there? Is it even part of this realm?”  
“With this,” said Nan removing a candle that shone with an iridescent glow from her pocket. “I stole it from Papa Legba after Cordelia said she would come to get me.” Tituba looked amazed.  
“An Empyrean Candle, this is truly a wonder indeed.”  
“Well what does it do?” asked Zoe.  
“It takes us to heaven,” said Nan, “all we have to do is light it, but you’d better hang on tight.”  
“Well what are we waiting for? Asked Queenie and with a wave of her hand set the wick alight.

“Myrtle, take the girls to the portal’s entrance, I’ll follow,” said Cordelia. Myrtle nodded.  
“Come along ladies,” she said and she led Misty and the twins away. Cordelia turned towards Madison.   
“I’m not sure I expected to see you Madison.”  
“Meaning you just didn’t care,” said Madison, “Just like you didn’t care what happened to me before.”  
“For God’s sake Madison we thought you had left and you had chosen to leave of your own volition…”  
“…and you don’t care now!” Madison snapped. “Let’s face it Cordelia, you didn’t really want to think about what happened to me! You just wanted your perfect students, perfect coven, perfect school, your whole perfect world that didn’t include me in it!”  
“I am sorry that I didn’t immediately realize that you were dead Madison,” said Cordelia sharply “but I was concerned about losing you.” Her voice softened, “There is still a place for you in the Coven if you want it, all you have to do is come back with me.” Madison looked at Cordelia with venom.   
“And what if I don’t?” It would serve her right for me to leave her, Cordelia thought to herself. However she knew that if she left Madison behind she would simply be one more person to give up and abandon her. After all she had gone through tonight Cordelia knew she couldn’t do that and that she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she did. I hope I’m not going to regret this she thought to herself.   
“Maybe you’ve given up on yourself Madison but I’m not giving up on you.” She grabbed Madison’s arm “Concilium.”

Nan, Queenie, Zoe and Tituba immediately found themselves blinded by an unearthly light. When they were finally able to open their eyes, they were overcome by the vision that met them.   
They were standing…floating in the middle of a deep blue sky with stars brighter than any they had seen on earth. There was a feeling of peace and calm and yet the surrounding atmosphere was far from silent. There was an ethereal song. It was sung in a language which none of them could understand and yet somehow they knew its meaning. It was the song of the universe; about everything that was and would be and the connection between everything.   
Suddenly a pillar of flame appeared before them and out of the flame stepped a creature at once majestic and somewhat frightening. It had six wings though it only used two to propel itself through the air towards them.  
“I am Michael, Prince of the Seraphim and Herald of the almighty; I understand you have come to find your friend. However, before I retrieve him, are you absolutely certain that you want to ask him to give up paradise?” Queenie looked over at Nan who she suddenly saw had a troubled look on her face. She turned to the angel.  
“He doesn’t have to come with us if he doesn’t want to but we would at least like to ask him. If he says no we’ll accept it.” Michael nodded  
“I will retrieve him for you.” He vanished in a pillar of flame. Nan turned to Queenie.  
“Maybe we can’t ask this,” she said looking at Queenie with a grieved expression. “Maybe it’s selfish to ask him to give this up.”  
“How about we let him decide that?” replied Queenie gently. Nan smiled back at her. Suddenly the column of flame reappeared and Michael stepped out with Luke and another man. Luke smiled when he saw them.  
“Michael said you were here to see me.” He hugged each of the girls tightly. “This is my dad.”  
“We had a feeling,” said Queenie she gestured to Tituba, “This is Tituba my great great great…well let’s just say she’s family too.” Luke gave Tituba a warm smile.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” He turned to the girls, “It’s so great to see all of you again, especially you Nan.” Nan blushed heavily but managed to gather her courage.   
“Luke do you want to come back with us?” Luke looked torn.   
“Gosh I would love too but…” he looked towards his father who placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Luke, go.”  
“But Dad I…Would you be ok?” His father smiled.  
“When you arrived here I was so happy to see you again. But I was also heartbroken because I knew that it meant…that you had died before you had a chance to live your life. So, I want to you to go back with your friends. I want you to live the best life possible, and when it’s all over I want you to come back and tell me all about it.” Luke had tears in his eyes.  
“I love you Dad.”  
“I love you too Son.” They embraced each other one last time and Luke turned to his friends. “I guess we’re ready to go Michael.” The angel nodded.  
“Before you go, there is one gift I must offer. He turned to Tituba “Tituba, for the courage and selflessness you have shown through your actions, I on behalf of the almighty would like to offer you a place here in eternal peace.” Tituba fell to her knees before him.  
“It is truly an honor and I am only too happy to accept. I would just like to make sure Queenie and her friends get home safely before I come.”  
“So it shall be,” said Michael and another Empyrean Candle appeared in the air before Tituba. With shaking hands she took it and bowed her head to Michael. There was a brilliant blinding light and Tituba, Luke and the girls found themselves in the cold darkness of the underworld.   
“We’d better start heading for the entrance,” said Queenie and together they began to make their way back to the portal. 

“We are almost out,” said Zoe, “I can see the entrance way from here and it looks like Myrtle, Misty and the twins are already here”  
“All we have to do is wait for Cordelia,” said Queenie. “You go on ahead.” Zoe, Luke and Nan walked over to Myrtle and Queenie turned back to face to Tituba. “You know we couldn’t have done any of this without you.” Tituba smiled.  
“I’m not so sure you couldn’t have. You and your friends are very determined young witches.”  
“Yeah we make a pretty good coven,” said Queenie with a smile. “You know, Tituba, I know it’s not heaven but…you could come back with us if you wanted. It would be pretty cool to have you in the coven and with all of us…we could really make some changes.” Tituba smiled gently.  
“No Queenie, I’m glad that you have friends that you can have faith in but I fear I would just be out of place in your world. Besides, I have been held here in this realm by my unhappiness for so long. Thanks to you I can finally move on.”  
“You should, you deserve it,” said Queenie. The two women shared a warm embrace.   
“I will watch after you every day,” said Tituba.  
“Stop that you’re going to make me cry,” said Queenie. “You take care Tituba.” Tituba took out the candle and rolled it between her fingers. Queenie put her hands on her shoulders.  
“Go, we’ll be ok from here.” With a smile Tituba held up the candle and lit up the wick. There was a flash of white light and she was gone.

“Myrtle where’s Cordelia? It looks like we don’t have much more time before dawn.” Zoe looked into the darkness worriedly as Myrtle sighed.   
“We had an unexpected meeting on our way back here.”  
“Who?”  
“Madison Montgomery. Cordelia stayed behind to talk to her, God knows why…” Suddenly Cordelia’s voice came from the darkness.  
“Myrtle are you there?” Cordelia stumbled out of the blackness.  
“Cordelia, darling! What took you so long?”  
“I had to do one last thing…” Madison came out of the darkness, her manner passive and calm from Cordelia’s spell.  
“Oh Cordelia,” said Myrtle “sometimes I’m not sure if you are on mission from God or a glutton for punishment.”  
“Maybe both.”   
“Cordelia!” Nan ran over and hugged her. “You came for me like you promised!”  
“Of course I did Nan,” said Cordelia gently. She caught sight of Luke. “You’re Nan’s friend…Luke! What are you doing here?”  
“He can come back with us right?” Nan waited with baited breath. Cordelia smiled.  
“If he wants to I don’t think that will be a problem.” Nan hugged Cordelia again.  
“Thank you! Thank you!”  
“Where’s Queenie?” asked Cordelia.  
“I’m here!” Queenie came out of the darkness. “I had to say goodbye to Tituba.” With everyone accounted for Cordelia’s mind turned to their retreat.  
“We don’t have much more time before the portal closes; Catherine, Callista, take Misty through first.” However before the girls could follow her orders a black cloud of smoke appeared in front of the portal and formed into the figure of a dark skinned man with red eyes, and a suit and top hat. Cordelia turned pale in horror for they were face to face with Papa Legba himself.


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, well,” said Papa Legba pacing in front of the portal, “I am shocked that you, my guests would try to leave without saying a proper goodbye. I am so glad I managed to catch up with you before you left. I must say Nan,” he said turning towards her, “I am disappointed; after all the lovely things I’ve offered to you, you want to leave my service?”  
“Gee, I didn’t know that being chained up in a dungeon was a lovely thing,” snapped Queenie.” Papa Legba turned towards her.  
“My dear Queenie, it is better than the dungeon your victims are in. Marie Laveau and Madam LaLaurie send their regards.” Queenie shuddered. Cordelia spoke up.  
“What exactly do you want Papa Legba because I can assure you if you want to keep us here you should be prepared for a fight.” Papa Legba gave a sinister chuckle.  
“You can relax Ms. Goode. I am fully willing to let you all depart safely, I am even willing to let my dear little Nan out of her service to me…call it a gift. However,” he said, his eyes gleaming a deeper red, “there is something I want from you in return.”  
“What would that be?” Asked Cordelia through gritted teeth.  
“I want the gateway spell.”  
“No way!” Zoe’s shout echoed as Papa Legba turned on her with fire in his evil gaze.  
“You had best respect your betters little girl, I am talking to your teacher, not you.” He turned back to Cordelia. “So, as we were discussing, the gateway spell for the release of you and all your charges. Personally I don’t see that you have much choice, after all it’s almost dawn and the portal will be closing in what is it now? Five minutes?”  
“And what will you do with the gateway spell?” Asked Cordelia coldly. Papa Legba smiled.  
“Why nothing at all dear lady, merely keep it safe and locked away. After all if anybody else decided they wanted to come in empty out the land of the dead well…that would be very bad business for me.”  
“Just the spell?” Cordelia looked at him sternly.  
“That is all I ask for.”  
“Alright,” said Cordelia, Papa Legba held out his hand. “Not so fast,” said Cordelia “You are only getting it once we get through the portal safely and not a second before.” For a moment Papa Legba looked as though he might go into a rage but instead he smiled maliciously.  
“Very well Ms. Goode, I shall see you on the other side to complete our bargain…tick tock.” He vanished in a cloud of black smoke.  
“Ok we need to go now,” said Cordelia, “Catherine, Callista, you take Misty through.” The twins walked through the portal supporting Misty between them. “Alright Queenie, Zoe, you take Madison through next.” The girls took hold of Madison’s arms and walked her through the portal. “Ok Nan, you and Luke go ahead.” Nan turned to Luke. He took her hand and they walked through the portal together. Cordelia and Myrtle found themselves alone.  
“You’d best be going my dear the portal is about to close.”  
“I know,” said Cordelia “but…come with us Myrtle.”  
“My dear I believe I’ve told you before…”  
“I know what you’re going to say but don’t you see? You’ve paid for crimes you committed and I need you. The coven needs you…”  
“No Cordelia,” said Myrtle firmly. “What the coven needs is you. My time has passed. I would just as soon not have to die again. You on the other hand, not to mention those talented young ladies in your care, you are going to do great things.”  
“I can’t just leave you here,” said Cordelia.  
“Oh darling you say that as if I’m in hell,” said Myrtle, “This realm is a place of atonement and I do have things I need to atone for; but there is still hope for me and who knows? Maybe when your time comes to an end we can meet again in a better realm.”  
“Well,” said Cordelia tearfully, “I guess this is goodbye.”  
“Cordelia, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in the afterlife it’s that no goodbye is forever. We will meet again.” The two women shared one final embrace. “The portal is closing, you must leave now.”  
Cordelia wiped away her tears and turning away she ran towards the portal and leapt through. She turned around and saw one final glimpse of Myrtle before the portal closed for good. 

Cordelia quickly ran to the center of the pentagram, grabbed the stone before it hit the ground and threw it in her bag. “Is everyone all right?” she asked but before anyone could reply there was a cloud of black smoke and Papa Legba appeared in the center of the room.  
“Now Ms. Goode, I believe we had an agreement. The spell in return for your escape.” Cordelia gritted her teeth and handed Papa Legba the spell.  
“Now,” she said with a fierceness that rivaled even her mother, “get out of my school.” Papa Legba gave her a smirk.  
“Why of course Ms. Goode though if you are ever in need of any…how shall we say bargains? I’m sure we would be excellent partners with much to offer each other.” Cordelia scoffed.  
“I have no desire for any bargains with you Papa Legba.”  
“Too bad,” he said, “perhaps one day you will change your mind and when that day comes I’ll be waiting.” Tipping his hat he was surrounded by another cloud of black smoke and when it cleared he had vanished. Cordelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I’m not sure that was a good idea,” said Queenie.  
“Maybe not,” said Cordelia, “but he doesn’t have everything.” She took out the glowing stone from her bag. “We might not have the lock anymore but we still have the key.”  
“What are you going to do with it?” asked Zoe.  
“I’m not sure,” said Cordelia. “Probably lock it up somewhere safe.” She looked toward the window. “It’s almost dawn. Zoe, Queenie, take Madison, Nan and Luke upstairs and let them get some rest. Catherine, Callista, take Misty to my room. She’s going to need plenty of time to recover from the ordeal she’s been through and you have the best healing abilities; we can take shifts. I suggest we all get some rest.” With that they left the parlor together and trudged up the stairs towards a well-deserved respite.

Cordelia awoke to the sound of the birds chirping. The sun was coming through the window. Grimacing, she rubbed her shoulder which was in pain from sleeping in a chair and looked around the bedroom. Callista was asleep on the floor while Catherine was beside the bed tending to Misty. At the sound of Cordelia’s stirring she turned around.  
“I didn’t wake you, did I?  
“No, Cordelia stretched her arms out. What time is it?  
“Almost 2:30 in the afternoon.”  
“How’s she doing?”  
“Not great but I think she’ll improve. I did have to give her a potion to help her sleep…not surprising considering what she went through. I think it’s beginning to wear off though so if you want you might be able to talk to her.” Cordelia walked over to the bed and Catherine went to the door.  
“I might go make some more of the potion but I’ll be back in a bit,” Catherine said and she left the room. Misty slowly opened her eyes.  
“Hey Misty,” said Cordelia gently, “How are you feeling?”  
“Not great, but then again, I’ve been a lot worse.”  
“Do you need anything? Breakfast?”  
“Not right now, right now I just…” Misty sat up slightly, “I just want to be able to close my eyes and not be there.” She sighed, “I’m guessing that’ll take awhile.”  
“It probably will,” said Cordelia softly. There was a moment of silence then Cordelia spoke again. “Misty I am so sorry about what you’ve been through, if it wasn’t for…”  
“Hey, stop,” said Misty, “if it wasn’t for you I would still be down there. You saved me, Cordelia, brought me back.”  
“Well, you get some rest ok? Maybe something to eat in a bit?”  
“Sure,” said Misty. “Oh by the way congrats on being Supreme. I guess I’ll have to get you a gift now won’t I?” Cordelia smiled.  
“Just get better. That will be your gift to me ok?”  
“Ok.” Catherine walked back in and Cordelia stood back up. “I’m going to check on the others.” She left and walked down the hall towards Queenie’s room but before she could knock Queenie opened the door.  
“Hey Cordelia, surprised to see you up.”  
“I could say the same to you. Are you ok?” Queenie closed the door behind her.  
“Yeah might get something to eat though. How’s Misty?”  
“She’s…well she’s hopefully going to be a lot better. How are Nan and Madison?” Queenie smiled.  
“Nan’s still asleep, she’s curled up with Luke. Madison…well she’s actually been pretty quiet since she got back. Nice change in my opinion.”  
“She’s awake?”  
“Yeah, you can talk to her, if you want.”  
“I might,” said Cordelia.  
“Good Luck,” said Queenie. Cordelia took a breath and opened the door. The room was filled with sunlight. Nan and Luke were curled up fully dressed on one of the beds. Madison was standing next to the window, her back to Cordelia. She turned around and saw Cordelia standing there.  
“So,” she said turning back towards the window “is this the part where I’m supposed to get down on my knees and grovel at your feet for bringing me back to life?”  
“No,” said Cordelia, “I would settle for you listening to what I have to say.”  
“Fine, fire away,” said Madison derisively, “Why did you bring me back anyway?”  
“You may have not believed what I said in the land of the dead Madison but I do care about you,” said Cordelia. “Sometimes caring about someone means you fight for them even when they don’t want you to, tell you they don’t need you, or even when they don’t seem to want to fight for themselves.”  
“And why do you care so much about me?” Madison angrily turned to face Cordelia. Why can’t you just go care about someone else?”  
“Because frankly Madison, you need someone to give a damn about you,” said Cordelia. “I’ll tell it to you straight, in the past you’ve been selfish, only interested in getting what you want, when you want it. But,” said Cordelia more softly,” you are also a talented witch with plenty of power and you can use that power for good Madison.”  
“For you?”  
“It doesn’t have to be for me…just…for something greater then yourself.”  
“Whatever,” said Madison, but there was less of an edge in her voice then there had been before. Cordelia sighed.  
“Well I’ll leave you now but get some rest ok?” Madison gave no answer and Cordelia left the room leaving Madison with her thoughts.

Sunday night Cordelia was putting together lesson plans in her office when there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” Catherine opened the door.  
“Hey Queenie and Zoe took the liberty of ordering takeout and we’re having a small party in our room do you want to come?”  
“Sure,” said Cordelia. “I could use a break.” She and Catherine walked down the hall and Catherine opened the door. Callista, Queenie, Zoe, Misty and Kyle were already gathered and eating.  
“So what’s on the menu ladies? …and gentlemen,” she said with a nod to Kyle.  
“Chinese,” said Zoe.  
“Any sesame chicken?”  
“Hell yeah,” said Queenie  
“Well, in that case I will take some sesame chicken then.”  
“You got it,” said Zoe and began fixing Cordelia a plate. Cordelia sat down on a chest near the end of Callista’s bed. Zoe handed her a plate. At that moment Nan and Luke walked in.  
“Hey we heard there was a party,” said Luke.  
“Sure grab some food,” said Zoe. After Nan and Luke got their plates they sat near Cordelia. Luke spoke up.  
“So, um Ms…”  
“Call me Cordelia.”  
“Right,” he said…”I never got a chance to thank you for me and for Nan.”  
“Believe me, you don’t have to thank me,” said Cordelia smiling.  
“Well I was wondering, I mean I know that you’ve seemed to be ok with me staying here but I hate to impose on you.”  
“It isn’t an imposition Luke, you’re a friend to this coven and we always look out for friends.”  
Suddenly the room got quiet, Cordelia turned her head. Madison was standing in the doorway.  
“Hey,” said Madison, “I…um, I’ve been thinking about what you said Cordelia. I want in…back in the coven.  
“Really?” said Cordelia.  
“Well, I thought about going back to LA but honestly, I want to do something bigger.”  
“I’m glad to hear that,” said Cordelia.  
“Yeah,” said Madison, “So there’s food…”  
“You want a plate?” Asked Queenie.  
“Sure, I would actually.”  
“Ok here’s what we’ve got…”

At the Monday morning gathering Cordelia stood before her students. “Good morning, while morning gatherings are common, today is special for today we welcome three witches back to our coven. Please join me in greeting Madison Montgomery, Misty Day and Nan Brewer.” The three girls stood up and the students applauded. When the applause died down Cordelia spoke again, “I would also like you to welcome Luke Ramsey. He is a friend and ally to us and we are fortunate to have him.” There was more applause from the girls. When they were done Cordelia continued.  
We have seen plenty of darkness in our Coven’s past but today as I stand before all of you, I have a new sense of hope. There is still a lot to do, there are still many enemies we have to face, people whose hearts and minds we have to change but seeing you all before me and knowing the power we have, I know we are going to build a better world. Not just for witches but for everyone. As long as we work together, nothing and I repeat nothing can break us.” The students cheered in response. Cordelia thought she saw a flash in the widow. Regaining her composure she smiled and said, “Now I suggest we all adjourn together for breakfast.” The students laughed and cheered in return and began to head towards the dining room. Cordelia glanced at the window again but there was nothing there. It must have been a trick of the light she thought and, although slightly apprehensive, she put herself at ease and walked towards the dining room. As she watched her students walking ahead of her she smiled and while she still felt some sadness at the losses she had faced she felt a greater happiness at all that she had gained. 

A few blocks down the street a dark skinned man dressed in black sat parked in a black sedan. A white woman with dark hair carrying a brown bag came towards the car and got in the passenger side.  
“Good to see you again Nick. Listen, I don’t have much time. I’ve still got to pack before I’m on a plane to New York at five.”  
“This won’t take long Maria. By the way how’s the new job?” Maria gave him a look of exasperation.  
“How do you think? Most of the time I feel like the man’s damn babysitter.” Nick chuckled.  
“Yeah Stark’s a piece of work. Do you have the files?”  
“Yep,” said Maria briskly pulling them out of her bag. “This is everything that we’ve managed to dig up so far, backgrounds, pictures, and of course those notes you gave us from tailing Ms. Goode.”  
“Excellent,” said Nick, “how did you get all this though? Stark’s good and all but…”  
“You seem to be forgetting our contact at the CIA.”  
“Of course,” said Nick, “How is Sharon by the way?”  
“She’s doing ok…Oh here, take the camera it has some pictures from today on it. I was lucky I didn’t get caught just now, for some reason the flash was on.” Nick took the digital camera from Maria and perused the photos.  
“Wait a second,” he said quickly searching through the files, “I thought some of these girls were dead.” Maria shrugged her shoulders.  
“Witches.”  
“Well,” said Nick looking up from the camera, “I suppose it’s a definite benefit.”  
“Maybe,” said Maria, her voice trailing off. Look Director Fury…I mean Nick…what I said, if you need me I can easily get back down here ASAP and help you with this contact. Nick looked amused.  
“Am I detecting that you’re worried about me Ms. Hill?”  
“No, I’m sure you can handle yourself…it’s just that...well these women, they’re powerful, they might even be just as powerful as the Avengers or more so, and if we make the wrong move…I just wonder if I should be there as well.” Nick smiled.  
“Don’t worry about me Maria; I can handle this. You have bigger problems, trust me.”  
“Yes, like a man with an ego the size of the plane I’m about to get on.” They both laughed. “I shouldn’t talk about Stark that way.”  
“Don’t worry about it, he needs someone to take him down a peg or two.”  
“Well I’d better be going,” said Maria.  
“Do you want me to drive you?”  
“No, car’s just around the block,” she opened the door and paused. “You be careful Nick.”  
“You too Maria.”  
“Just out of curiosity, when do you think you are going to make contact? Nick broke from her gaze and turned his face towards the horizon.  
“I don’t know yet, but I can tell you that it will be soon.”


End file.
